Letter to Equator Emerald
by TableCloth
Summary: Indonesia join the letter fun! Now you can send the letter to the Emerald of Equator that feels lonely so you can cheer her. Nations, OCs, Provinces, Capitals, And people are allowed!
1. Intro

**Since no one does this again, I take the chance. Let me introduce you to my OC Indonesia. Warning! She maybe not so nice to some people**

* * *

><p>Hi! My name is Indonesia and I'm accepting Letter as you know it. I'm nice to most of the people unless if you try to trigger me or you are try to make some problem with my siblings. Actually, it takes a lot of mess to trigger me. By the way, I have my Ora* and Cendrawasih** that doesn't like to disturbed. My Ora always put an evil smile, though. For now, I wear a sailor outfit with black collar. My hair is long black and has at least 4 ahoges, two on the right side, one cover my left eye, and one on the left of my hair. And now you can send me a letter<p>

* * *

><p><strong>As she said, send your letter! I'm ready to answer it whenever I can (commonly, on Saturday or Sunday but could be at anytime). In the meantime, I waiting your letter<strong>

**By the way, for ASEAN OC, I only accepting letter from:**

**Fem!Malaysia**

**Male!Singapore**

**Male!Brunei**

**Fem!Phillipine**

**Male!Cambodia,**

**Fem!Laos**

**Male!Myanmar**

**Note: *Ora: traditional name for Komodo dragon  
>**Cendrawasih: Indonesian for bird-of-paradise<strong>


	2. Antarctica 1

Dear Indonesia,

Hi! I'm Antarctica. It gets very lonely down here and I saw this as an ideal opportunity to end that! You also sound like a very pretty country, as well as being in the same lone circumstances as I. But as for me, I have long-but pale- hair and some pretty dull gray eyes. I have a brother, too. He's Antarctic! Even though he ignores me, I still adore him deeply. I hope to hear back from you!

Sincerely,

Antarctica

* * *

><p>Dear Antarctica<p>

Hello! I think I know you, but sometime I just spell your name wrong… I'm so sorry

By the way, if I may ask, you are girl, right?

Oh, Antarctic is the one that near Russia, right? I just wonder since it sound like Arctic…

With Indonesian smile

Indonesia

p.s: Do you want some mangoes? I got some from Philippine

* * *

><p><strong>First Letter accepted :D<strong>


	3. The Philippines 1

Ate (big sister) Nesia! XD

Kamusta~! (Hi~!) This is Ria, the Philippines, writing~ I didn't know you were writing letters too. Welcome to the bandwagon ;)

So... How are you? Even if our houses our near my boss won't let me visit anytime soon...Paperwork is EVIL! TT^TT

With love,

Maria Isabella Carriedo dela Cruz

The Philippines

P.S. I sent mangoes~ ;D

* * *

><p>Adik (Little sister) Tawalisi[1]!<p>

Hai~ Thanks for the welcoming ^^

I'm not so well today since Malon[2] Claiming my camar wulan… and with SEA GAMES about to begin, it's not getting better…

Paperwork's not evil, it's VERY EVIL :D

With Love too ^^

Not-So-Stressed!Indonesia

P.S: may I use some to teach Malon?

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Traditional name of The Philippines<strong>

**[2] Malaysia**

**By the way, i waiting for European (Especially Russia, Norway, England, and Netherlands)  
><strong>


	4. Antarctica 2

Dear Indonesia,

That's alright! Even America doesn't spell my name right sometimes. And you know where my brother is, then? It's truly too bad he's by that creepy Russia and boring Iceland...

Oh, yes, I am a girl! At least I have some whales and penguins to keep me company, I'm okay here by myself! Well, until next time, Antarctica out!

Sincerely,

Antarctica

* * *

><p>Dear…Umm…Antarctica<p>

Well… That pretty much calm me down. I wonder why such an Idiot could be powerful nation…

What are you talking about? Russia isn't creepy and Iceland isn't boring! In fact, they are my best friend… And Russia, I don't know why, he helps me a lot

If you want, you can come to my house as long as you don't bring any of your pet. Ora will eat them

Sincerely

Indonesia


	5. The Philippines 2

Dear Ate Nesia,

Camar wulan..? That's the beach right? O_o? I thought it was part of your territory? Meh... Both of you always fight... =_=;;

SEA games..? ... AYYY! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT! TT^TT Waah... I almost always lose to you and Kuya Thai... :(

True~ True~ I couldn't agree more~ I think our bosses make us do paperwork just to torture us ;_;

Love,

Maria/Tawalisi

The Philippines

P.S. NOOO! Don't waste mangoes! DX They're the best fruits ever! *nods head*

* * *

><p>Dear Tawalisi<p>

Exactly. She keeps claiming many things which are mine. That including my culture… Maybe that was my mistake for sending my people to work in her house…

*Facepalm* you need to remember that more since you are member of ASEAN. Anyway, aren't you very best at any sport started with 'B'?

At least that's not as worst as watching horror movies with America… By the way, I gonna make chaos at next world meeting by keep telling America about scary places and challenge anyone to go to 'that places', and if anyone disagree, I gonna /strikethrough/kick/strikethrough/BLAST their vital region! :D

Love too~

Indonesia/Nusantara

P.S: Aww… Okay… what about make her listening to Creepypasta?

P.S.S: By the way, can you tell Vietnam to check her computer hardware? I spot something rectangle with black color among the hardware.

P.S.S.S: If you spot me carrying a knife and walk without direction, poke/bite/grope/whatever that include my vital region

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, do you know how to make this fic popular?<strong>


	6. The Philippines 3

Dear Ate Nesia,

I think it's because both of you live so close to each other ^_^ and even share a border together~ Hmm... I guess it depends. Do your people really need to go to her place? If not, then why make them go? But if they have to then they must go. *shrugs*

Hmm... You know, both of you, I think are very lucky. It must be nice sharing a border with someone :) It gets so lonely when you're all by yourself...

Ehehe... ^^;; I've been so busy with work that I sort of forgot... But still! When it comes to the over-all championships you and Kuya Thai hog all the gold medals! =3=

Oh... Try daring them to go to Singapore's house! I hear it's the most haunted place in Asia~ ;)

With love,

Tawalisi

The Philippines

P.S. ...Fine, but don't traumatize her too much. It's so hard to get a sensible conversation when she's like that *sigh*

P.S.S. Okay, I'll tell her when I see her. Speaking of Viet, did you know someone took her cellphone? I talked to Taiwan about it and she said it's happening all over the world! DX Be careful with your cell, okay?

P.S.S.S. Ummm... Okay... *is creeped out* :(

* * *

><p>Dear Adik Tawalisi<p>

Yeah… I'm not pretty sure why they are sent, but my boss just simply gave me order to send them…

It's not always that good, especially if your neighbor is as annoying as Malon

I'm actually pretty proud of that ^^

Why not the most haunted place in the world? Like Colloseum (Am I spell it right?) or Catacomb at France :D But maybe, it worth a try

Also with Love

Indonesia

P.S: Don't worry. It only makes her a little bit headaches

P.S.S: Well… I'm not pretty sure, but I already have some suspect. By the way, my cellphone is fine


	7. Antarctica 3

Dear Indonesia,

Yeah! I have no idea how such a bumbling and oblivious guy could become a superpower, either...

Russia kinda scares me, with him being so, so tall and stuff...he's even taller than America! Eh...and I'm only going by my brother's opinion of Iceland. I don't really think they get along, now that I think of it.

And that would cool (Prussia forbid me from saying 'awesome')! I'll remember not to bring Paco...

Sincerely,

Antarctica

* * *

><p>Dear Antarctica. Would you mind if I mess with some of your letter's words? It has some mistake<p>

It should be me who become a superpower! If my people can do something better and the communist party didn't kill my first boss, I already become a superpower!

Oh, really? I'm a little bit shorter than him. I hope you won't get scared to me. Fufufu~ May I tell him that Iceland is not that boring?

Why not say that awesome word? Awesome awesome awesome awesome awesome awesome awesome… HEY PRUSSIA, I ALREADY SAY 'AWESOME' WORDS. IF YOU STILL LOVE YOUR FIVE METERS, BETTER DON'T FORBID ME OR ANTARCTICA! By the way, that a little note for Prussia

Always remember that, since my Ora always try to eat everyone's pet… except, somehow, Tony

With friendship

Indonesia


	8. The Philippines 4

Dear Ate Nesia,

You don't know..? That's kinda weird... I know my people have Kuya Saudi Arabia's and Xiang's (Hong Kong) houses to work because I can't provide them work with high pay. *sigh*

Ehh... I guess I haven't thought about it like that ^^ Malaysia isn't that bad, I think. But then again, I'm not as close to her as you.

Don't rub it in T_T

I guess you could but going all the way to Europe just for that is pretty bothersome if you ask me. I'm lazy, I know =w= And besides the French pervert is over there *shudders*

Love,

Tawalisi

The Philippines

P. as long as no one has to go to the hospital, I'm fine with whatever you guys do.

P.S.S. You have a suspect? Who? I wanna know!

* * *

><p>Dear Adik Philippine (okay, I trying for that one)<p>

Well… Maybe the same reason like you…

That's okay. After all, you don't have a neighbor…Yet. But aren't we once being in one mansion with granny Majapahit although only for a while?

Sorry…

Yeah, but you are brutal! I'm sure right now you have at least 2 handguns in your house, right? About France, I can take care of him.

Love too

Indonesia

P.S: Operation Creepypasta begin!

P.S.S: Well… There's South Korea... but i don't have any proof


	9. Singapore 1

Hello Indonesia,

Just thought I'd write a letter to you and say hello. How are you?

~Singapore

* * *

><p>Hello Singapore<p>

I'm fine, thank you. Anyway, do you know where Vietnam's cellphone is? Philippine tell me that she lost it

Indonesia

* * *

><p><strong>Why not being Luxembourg? I'm actually feel better with that<br>**


	10. Antarctica 4

Dear Indonesia,

I don't mind! I'm not the best speller on the block...I'll try checking it over, I'm usually a very sloppy writer, ha...

Man! You must be very tall then. I'm about average height, to be honest. And yeah, sure thing. My bro's kinda snarky though so watch out!

Oh...'cause Prussia kinda creeps me out with his red eyes and wacked-up hair. And I think he absolutely adores his 'legendary five meters', despite it probably not even being half a foot.

.

.

Awesome.

I will, too! And what type of animal are Ora? She sounds...interesting.

Lots of friendly love,

Antarctica

* * *

><p>Dear Antarctica. I also need to mess with this letter a little bit<p>

Okay then :)

Yep! In fact, my mom is shorter than me few centimeters.

Okay, I'll watch out :)

Russia still scarier, though (He is my best friend). And yes, he does and you are right about it's not even half a foot

AWESOME!

Ora is a always-angry faced Komodo dragon with huge appetite. Is that interesting for you?

Even more friendly love

Indonesia


	11. The Philippines 5

Dear Ate Nesia,

Just call me anything you feel comfortable with! I really don't mind which name you use~ X3

Probably. *sigh* I wish I could do more for my people. When my people leave for work abroad so many families are broken and the parents have to leave their children.

Hmm..? What do you mean by yet? O_o? Oh! I remember that! But most of the time, I was with umm... Brunei *blush*

It's fine~ :)

Uhh... You weren't supposed to know about that... But, yeah, I do. Ehehe ^^;; I know you can handle France but still it's better if we're careful with that nation. He's just like a roach; hard to get rid off...

With love,

The Philippines

P.S. *facepalm*

P.S.S. Hmm... Why him? I'm curious, why do you suspect him?

P.S.S.S. I sent marang~ X3

* * *

><p>Dear Philippine<p>

Okay ;)

Yeah. That suck, I think

Oh, I sense a love sparks! Just be careful, don't get pre-marriage pregnancy

About that, I only know from Nat Geo. Maybe I just think another place like New Orleans or Queen Mary

With love too

Indonesia

P.S: Operation Creepypasta on the way. :D

P.S.S: Because he claims my cellphone (and ended up being haunted by my 'friends')

P.S.S.S: Thanks ^^ It's delicious! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, that doujin… It's mean 'Sorry' or 'Apologize' in Indonesian. Have you check her art where Philippine and Brunei holding each other hand?<strong>


	12. Singapore 2

Indonesia,

No. I have no idea where her phone is. Haven't seen her in while...

~S

* * *

><p>Singapore<p>

Oh, okay then. Anyway, do you know where the most haunted place around ASEAN is?

~Ness

* * *

><p><strong>You don't have to change, but you may play as two nation<strong>


	13. Antarctica 5

Dear Indonesia,

You sound intimidating, sort of...yet not really.

God, when he gets mad I run for cover and leave Iceland and Greenland to brood with him!

And Russia? Yeah, he's way scarier than Prussia any day. Pft, Prussia is so dim-witted. I still can't believe he used to be so strong.

Awesome...awesome, awesome

Ora sounds really, really scary...Paco is just my little penguin...wow.

Sincerely,

Antartica

* * *

><p>Dear Antarctica (again, I need to mess the letter)<p>

Am I? Actually, I'm pretty otaku thanks to Japan

May I beat him when he gets mad?

You know, Prussia have all the experience of war, but now he just another retired nation

Awesome

As long as you have the courage to say 'tsst' to her, it will be fine

Sincerely

Indonesia

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, I'm waiting for more nation to join<strong>


	14. Mexico 1

Hola Indonesia,

Um... You probably don't know my, but I was bored and America was bugging me about writing letters. So, hello I guess.

Adios, Mexico.

* * *

><p>Hola Mexico<p>

I know you! You are the one who take care of my little sister Philippine while she under the Spain rule, right? Hello :)

Indonesia, but you can call me Nesia


	15. The Philippines 6

Dear Ate Nesia,

It does... *sigh*

A-ate! (O / / / O) Don't make jokes about things like that! DX I... *blushing like a tomato* ummm... I *starts rambling in Filipino* I-I guess I do like him, b-but I don't think he likes me back... D:

Oh, I see! Nat Geo is cool~ Their shows are pretty interesting! Hmmm... In case you're interested I do have an aswang (demon/monster) festival ^^ People do dress up like monsters and... *dark aura* I'm not saying they don't come out during the night.

Love,

Maria/Tawalisi/The Philippines

P.S. ...

P.S.S. Pfft LOL~ XD I guess he deserved it!

P.S.S.S. No problem~ X3

* * *

><p>Dear Philippine<p>

*sigh* I feel so sorry to them who work outside

He likes you back! In fact, he always smiles when you are near, right? Like when we play… Congkak or whatever it called…

They are! I always like the "Brain Games" show

Seems nice, if I can go to your house I will follow it, as long as there's no another Tiyanak cases

Love too

Ayu/Nusantara/Indonesia

P.S: It's done, and no one get into the hospital

P.S.S: You know, such a naughty boy need to learn. So, he deserved it

* * *

><p><strong>I think so~ :) I'm not pretty sure why. Anyway, do you mind if i created a motto "ASEAN do not scared to ghost, the ghost scared to ASEAN!" ?<strong>


	16. Antarctica 6

Dear Indonesia,

Yep! You sound kinda tall...

I dunno, he's actually really short. Shorter than me, believe it or not.

Pft, Prussia is weird. Really, really weird. Almost Italy weird.

Awe...awesome!

'Tsst'? Isn't that what you say to dogs?

Sincerely,

Antarctica

* * *

><p>Dear Antarctica<p>

Really?

Wow, that would be easy for me ;-D

Just be careful, he is the creator of world war

Awe- okay, we can stop it

Yep. Luckily, my Ora is pretty clever

Indonesia


	17. Mexico 2

Dear Nesia,

Si Si That was me! I can't believe you remembered me for that long! That was quite a while ago! Ah, Philippine, how has she been?

Adios, Mexico

P.S. You can call me Rosa is you want to.

* * *

><p>Dear Rosa<p>

She's okay. Just gonna having aswang festival. Will you join?

Nesia


	18. Singapore 3

Nessie,

No. Do tell. That would be most amusing to take China there. Ha ha!

~S

* * *

><p>S,<p>

Umm… I don't know. But, I have some place to go. Also, I gonna ask everyone to go there ;D

~Ness


	19. Luxembourg 1

Hallo!

Ich bin Luxemburg! How are you? I hope you are well. How is Asia? I haven't had the chance to visit Asia in a while. Europe is very boring at the moment. Only when Prussia decides to come to Austria or my house drunk does it get a bit more interesting.

Hope to hear from you soon!

Luxemburg

* * *

><p>Dear Luxie!<p>

Ik ben Indonesië! I'm fine, thanks. Asia is… Well… As how it should be. I feel worry about Turkey, though

Indonesië


	20. Mexico 3

Dear Nesia,

Sure, I will join.

When will this festival be?

Rosa

* * *

><p>Dear Rosa<p>

We aren't really late. There's still few more day before it truly begin

Nesia


	21. Antarctica 7

Dear Indonesia,

Definitely. If I were to stand next to you, you would look like a giant. Even if you weren't.

Yeah...Prussia can kick ass when he puts his mind to it.

That's good. I didn't know how much more awesome I could take.

A smart pet? Pft, Paco can't tell his foot from his beak.

Lots of hugs,

Antarctica

* * *

><p>Dear Antarctica<p>

Now that's anomaly…

That's why it's never good to invite Prussia to your house. Anyway, where's Prussia?

I train my Ora & Cendrawasih with rubik cube everyday… And it seems they like it

Also lots of hugs

Indonesia


	22. The Philippines 7

Dear Ate Ayu,

Y-you really think so..? *blush* But, that was before! After I got colonized so many times, my traditions and beliefs changed so much... What if he thinks I'm too westernized or something? I hate to admit it but I'm scared...

Umm... yeah, I think you call it congkak in your place but here we call it sungka ^^

:) I like the shows they have about the animals and nature. I thinks it's nice to see animals in their habitats rather than in cages :3

Okay then... It was supposed to be during halloween but I'm sure they have a follow up fiesta in a couple of days. Come if you're not busy! :D

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. That's a relief...

P.S.S. True~ As much as I do like Young Soo, stealing phones was too much and I'm glad he got what he deserved.

* * *

><p>Dear Maria<p>

Well, I think so :)

Well… We all westernizing, right? Everyone westernizing… except Laos and maybe Thailand

If you are too westernized… I should have beat you at sungka :D

Same to me ^^

Okay. Also, I invite Mexico

With love too

Ayu

Indonesia

P.S: At least, it's not as bad as Gloomy Sunday (Don't listen to that song!)

P.S.S: we can forget him, but I worry about Palestine-tan. What about you?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, we got the same problem<strong>


	23. The Philippines 8

Dear Ate Ayu,

Th-thanks... *blush* Brunei is a great guy and I do think I like him... *blushes even more*

True... Salamat (Thanks), what you said makes me more confident now. :)

Ate Mexico? Cool! Haven't talked to her in a long time. How is she? ^w^

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Gloomy Sunday..? What's that? Should I look for it?

P.S.S. Huh? What happened to Palestine-tan? O_o?

* * *

><p>Dear Maria<p>

You're welcome ^^

Really? That's good

She's fine… well… As far as I know :P

Love too

Ayu

P.S: Just don't listen to the song. If you still alive, reply this message SOON! DX

P.S.S: Umm… Nothing, I'm just worrying…

* * *

><p><strong>Yep…<strong>


	24. Mexico 4

Dear Nesia,

Ah, si si. Thank you.

So, how have you been?

Rosa

* * *

><p>Dear Rosa<p>

You're welcome ^^

I feel very good ^^

Ayu


	25. Antarctica 8

Dear Indonesia,

Maybe.

Last I heard, Prussia was staying with his brother Germany.

That's some smart pets you have there! I love Rubik cubes...they're so much fun.

Sincerely, Antarctica

* * *

><p>Dear Antarctica<p>

…

Oh, okay then

Wanna play with my pet?

Sincerely

Indonesia


	26. The Philippines 9

Dear Ate Ayu,

That's good to hear :)

Ate, by the way... Waah! You're hogging all the gold medals in the SEA games TT^TT... Then again, it's kind of my fault as well for forgetting about the whole event in the first place...(must train more!) ^^;; Whatever, I'll just work harder next year! XD

Too be honest, other than boxing, basketball, and billards, I'm not very into sports... I've never even heard of some of these sports like petanque and vovinam. Do you know them? And is rollerblading a sport too? I fail with sports OTL...

With love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I haven't listened to it yet, don't worry ^^

P.S.S. The only thing I remember about Palestine was that he and India (or was it Israel..? O_o?) were fighting about their border again. Sorry, if I'm not much help... ^^;;

* * *

><p>Dear Maria<p>

Haha! Finally it's return to my hand! It's mean we gonna prepare for next SEA GAMES at Myanmar (Sorry, but Brunei lose the game…)

I'm not sure about pentaque and vovinam. Try to ask China-niisan. He might know better about it

With love too

Ayu

Indonesia

P.S: Phew…

P.S.S: He fight with those f***ing Israel (IHateThatBitchWithAllMyHeart)

P.S.S.S: I got a nice website about our fire power: www(dot)globalfirepower(dot)com


	27. Luxembourg 2

Indonesië,

Why are you worrying about Turkey?

Luxembourg

* * *

><p>Luxembourg<p>

Every time there's an earthquake, I always worry to the one who get the effect of it

Indonesië


End file.
